


饿

by lightsaber233



Series: 魅魔 [1]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Monster - Freeform, clit in throat, hermaphrodite
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 学警x魅魔注意⚠️*双性，强迫行为*借鉴《深喉》，yd长在喉咙里面
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Series: 魅魔 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131884
Kudos: 2





	饿

**Author's Note:**

> 学警x魅魔  
> 注意⚠️  
> *双性，强迫行为  
> *借鉴《深喉》，yd长在喉咙里面

“嗯……好饿……”

低低的，蜜糖一样粘乎乎的声音，听起来像是一个闹脾气的小孩子。耳后的皮肤泛起了一阵酥酥麻麻的痒，最终逼得他醒来的却是指尖感受到的湿意。李马克朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛，那张纯真无暇的漂亮脸蛋几乎跟他贴到了一起。细瘦的腰以一种别扭的姿势拱了起来，他拉着他的手摁在了双腿之间。李马克帮他冲干净了身上的血迹，自然也十分清楚翘起的阴茎下方是一道女人才拥有的细缝。隔着湿滑的布料，此时他在他的手下来回按压着的正是那个地方。小小的穴口就像是鱼一般吮着他的指头，内里过热的温度掀起了一股又一股潮浪。意识到这是在做什么之后，李马克立刻便想收回自己。可是空中弥漫着一阵奇异的香气，让他没办法控制自己的身体。待那人松开了，他的手指竟勾起能拧出水来的布料，从侧边浅浅地刺了进去。

“饿……”

他同他离得更近，呼出的气息直接撩拨着他的神经。李马克的手腕辗转起来，那泥泞不堪的地方一张一合，好似某种生命体进行着蓬勃的呼吸。

李马克是在实验室后面的巷子里发现他的。案情分析的作业完成之后，已经过了十二点半。四下一片寂静，气温降到了最低。有一个人缩在水管的边上，不着片缕，浑身是血。作为一名警校生，遇到这样的情况本来应该立刻通知上任了的前辈，但低垂着瑟瑟发抖的肩膀和那双小狗一样可怜的眼睛让李马克鬼使神差地把他带回了家。他有一张不谙世事的脸，却也像幼童一样不懂得说太多话。李马克问不出他的名字，只在他的颈后发现了一个由字母组成的纹身，便以此称呼他为Kāi。Kāi的体型接近成年男子，站起来甚至还要比他高上一些。但结合种种痕迹来看，他曾经应该遭受过非人的虐待。李马克十足耐心和温柔地听他用小孩子的语气说自己冷不冷，疼不疼，但Kāi洗过澡之后不肯穿衣服，还吃掉了他囤在公寓里的所有拉面，各式各样的罐头，以及外卖吃完后没扔掉的小菜。他一直一直摸着平坦的肚子，喊着饿，就像是不会说其他句子。李马克承诺会有一顿丰盛的早餐，只不过现在都还没到早上。从他安置好Kāi再躺下来，原来只过去了一个小时。

Kāi仿佛并不需要睡眠，得不到满足，纸片一般的身体就有像是有把无穷无尽的火在烧。李马克的手陷进了他的身体，指缝已被一股又一股涌出的液体濡湿。他能感觉到粘腻缠绵的穴肉震颤着，抽搐着，然而高亢的尖叫声过去后很快又会传出另一阵急促的脉动。他的手不知疲倦地动作，kāi的饥饿却如同黑洞。两次还是三次了，一般人能持续如此兴奋的状态吗？他的潮喷好像根本没有停过，而他的反应则像是还远未达到高潮。李马克用另一只手拧开了床头的灯，想要看看他的身上有没有显现出药物作用的特征。翻身骑到上面的Kāi却像是知晓了他的想法一般笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，“我是怪物哦。”

这样说着的kāi看起来认知清晰，压根称不上意乱情迷。李马克怀疑自己的状态要比他糟糕得多，毕竟他正受到他的牵制，身体亦发起热来。抽不出来的手指被夹紧的双腿猛烈地摩擦着，这竟然只是Kāi吞下的前菜。想必他是细嚼慢咽，享受每一分每一秒的类型，因为直到现在，自己身上的睡衣才被尖利的指甲一点一点撕开。李马克看不清它们是怎么突然变出来的，这一切很可能只是他的一场梦，又或者如Kāi所说的，他是怪物。成年男子的身体同时长有女性的器官，幼兽一般的举动，以及异于常人的旺盛性欲。精神失常和异世界的链接不过差之毫厘，李马克随之想到的是书中记载的魅魔。传说这种魔物以男子的精气为食，与生俱来勾引的能力。kāi仅仅是抬起眼睛就引得他停下了脚步，此刻他如同磁铁一般无法与炽热柔软的身体分离。kāi俯身咬上了他的颈侧，那是一种混杂着剧烈快感的刺痛。魔物牙尖的毒素丝丝渗入，涌出的血液则被一点一点吞食殆尽。这之后他的神智也逐渐脱离控制，原本只是稍稍抬头的下身硬得前所未有。kāi的牙尖沿着他的喉结一路往下，琴竹一般点过他的肋骨，点过那些勾勒分明的肌肉。他似乎对这个隐藏于纯色T恤下的紧实身体相当满意，啃咬饱满的胸口和轮廓分明的小腹时像小猫一样眯起了眼睛。李马克被这样的品尝激得浑身发汗、皮肤通红，恍恍惚惚地思考着魅魔是否会把猎物从头到脚吞吃入腹。

他的下面已经胀到了会痛的程度，kāi那个像是要吃人一样的肉花终于舍得放开他的手指。李马克根本数不清kāi高潮了多少次，但此刻俯在他双腿之间的脸蛋依旧散发着不可思议的光彩。他如同初生婴儿一般充满好奇，眼尾染着粉色，睫毛间悬挂着莹润的珍珠。高大的身体朝着他的那处缩成了小小一团，不可思议地给了一种李马克征服的快感。明明他自己才是可能会被利用至死的猎物，但魅魔大概也能看穿每个人内心最深处的欲望。李马克重重地咽下一口唾沫，注意到的小兽朝他大大地张开了嘴巴。他向他展示着喉咙深处果仁似的一小块肉*。

像是吃了太多开胃的前菜，kāi迫不及待让他埋了进来。李马克对亲密关系的要求很高，身体的渴望更是排在精神需求之后。所以这是他第一次被纳入如此湿热紧致的地方，挤压性器的快感不亚于核弹在大脑中爆炸。他压抑不住地闷哼出来，那低沉狂乱的响声震得他胸口发痛。他不想像个施暴者一样摁住kāi的后脑，于是身下的床单被扯破了。kāi不容遗漏地把他吞了下去，李马克撑起身来甚至能看到血管怒张的脖子凸起了自己的形状。如此粗大的东西蹭着喉咙进出，kāi竟还能伸出舌头拨弄端部的两个小球，并因为那里散发的味道露出意乱情迷的模样。他那么享受地闭着眼睛，一次比一次更加用力地把他含进去，要他的东西狠狠碾过那块小小的肉，顶住他最敏感的地方。塞满的嘴巴不断溢出比刚才要更加痴迷的呻吟，原本就一塌糊涂的腿间喷出了水柱。李马克的小腿都被过于丰沛的汁液润湿了，那处蚌贝一般的软肉紧紧地粘了上来，不知疲倦地吸含着任何与之相贴的东西。声带的震动传回敏感的头部，猛地射出来的时候李马克差点从自己的手臂咬下一块肉。

过于剧烈的快感让李马克在很长一段时间里陷入了纯白的世界，那里仿佛有天使奏唱着圣歌。他隐约感觉生命的能量被过分攫取了，身体的深处却有另一股未知的力量源源不断地涌出。脑中的声音呼喊着这还远远不够，能够满足他的是比高潮还要更加刺激，更加寓意丰富的东西。裸露的皮肤一刻也无法容忍逐渐冷却的温度，李马克看见了任性妄为的kāi蜷缩于自己怀中瑟瑟发抖的幻象。他是为了什么将他带回来的呢？他是如何第一时间想到了双性人被从小囚禁蹂躏的案例。解开俗世给他强加的层层枷锁，不会受伤的魅魔好似上天赐给他的礼物。精液的腥气浓烈得他皱起眉来，与此同时他意识到正是这种味道压下了空中弥漫的媚药。他找回了自己，或许还可以反过去由内自外地侵染魅魔的一切。魅魔的毒液抹掉了人类的不应期，此刻kāi已经不问自取地坐上了他再度勃起的阴茎。头脑单纯的魔物餍足地舔着自己的嘴唇，每一滴溅到嘴巴外面的精液对于他来说都是浪费。李马克顺着分开的双腿抚上被自己撑得涨起的小腹，kāi的这些地方没有毛发，绯色的皮肤此刻显现出了一对恶魔的翅膀。

这是他的淫纹。是他一生淫乱的象征。李马克试着用手指描摹着这些地方，双眼迷蒙的kāi忽然皱起了眉头，警告一般隔空咬了他一口。

于是李马克把两只手都摁了上去，就像是kāi一开始做的那样。动物进食时一定会放松警惕，全心投入地在他腰上画着圈圈的kāi根本防不住他突然加大的力度。嚣张的魅魔发出了一丝脆弱的响声，相对人类来说十分消瘦的身体就像是快要折断了一般。他粗暴地想要拉开李马克的手，可他忘了自己的身体还需要靠撑着下面的身体来保持平衡。李马克抓准他落下的瞬间往上顶，按着淫纹的指尖用上了足以抠进血肉的力气。魅魔好像是很笨又很直接的生物，他不会受伤，流血了也不会疼，但这么几次之后kāi竟然哭了起来。他一边被李马克的迎合和深入弄得爽快非常，一边又因为最敏感脆弱的地方被人掌控一声一声地喊着不要。他无力地捶打着李马克，换来的是精力同他一般旺盛的人类将他牢牢压到了身下。从这个角度李马克可以尽情地欣赏着他无助失神的模样，紧咬的下唇让他想到了被惩罚的小狗，被遗弃的小孩。他对他们都很温柔，很有耐心。他喜欢他们听话的样子，喜欢他们只能依赖自己。kāi那个美妙的嘴巴被他舔开了，单凭本能生活的魅魔对于接吻的反应非常青涩。kāi拼了命张大嘴巴想让他碰到喉咙上的那块瘙痒的肉，但李马克只是深深地吻住他，掠夺着魅魔高于常人的温度。他把那个女人才有的细缝拓宽到看起来成了一层薄薄的皮肉，kāi变得就像是串在了他的身上一般。如今魅魔连抵抗都做不到了，每被进入一分都只能咿咿呀呀地叫唤。吸食男人精气的魔物成了于男人欲海中浮沉的小船，这种支配的感觉成就了最激动人心的部分。混合着啜泣的呻吟悦耳撩人，李马克死死掐着深色得如同鲜血一般的恶魔翅膀，嘶吼着，再一次毫不吝啬地喂给他。

李马克长长地呼出一口气，这时他也开始觉得有些累了。吃得太饱的魅魔立刻泛起了懒，李马克躺下了他依然维持着挂在猎物身上的姿势。他真的像小朋友一样，饿了就要闹，睡着了就毫无防备。李马克轻轻拨开依然塞得满满当当的小缝，这个小家伙竟猛烈地收缩起来，不给任何灌进里面的东西再流出去。李马克探入一根手指，接着无论是指尖还是胸口都像是遭到了吃奶小猫的攻击。魅魔埋在他的怀里无意识地啃咬着，呻吟着，缠在腰侧的双腿又变得大力了些。是害怕会掉下去吗？还是害怕他的东西会滑出去，不让他吃了。真可爱啊。李马克抽回手来，那处竟发出了恋恋不舍的“啵”的一声。他托着kāi湿漉漉的屁股坐了起来，魅魔抵上他的额头时，他忍不住又碰了碰半张着呼吸的嘴唇，尝了尝灵活的舌头。他拿起一边的手机想要再看看时间，屏幕上还有一则突发新闻的推送。昨晚警察学院的实验楼里发生了一件极为残忍的凶杀案，今天上课时一定会成为讨论的热点。外面的天空慢慢地亮起来了，李马克扔开手机，肚子发出了咕噜咕噜的响声。

体力、智力、耐力各方面都无比优秀的李马克维持着令人赏心悦目的仪表。在出去吃早餐之前，即使饿得很不舒服，他也要先抱着kāi一起去清洗干净。

本节完

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是魅魔的设定，当然要怎么弄都很有快感啦。意想不到的是搞着搞着小马忽然强势起来……  
> 后面大概还有3节，会有caskāi和不少血腥暴力的描写。能顺利写完就是cult片，写不下去了就当做是随机发车吧~  
> 前两年沉迷写正剧一度觉得自己xp正常到无聊（最爱情投意合的两人情到浓时），但最近搞的几个都深深让我觉得，哇，我好那个啊，好喜欢啊。


End file.
